User blog:Kakarot81/Dragonball Fanon Chapter 4
This is chapter 4 of my fanon i have been working on. i hope you all enjoy and if you would like to help me with the fanon the message me and i will decide weather you can help or not. but i will pretty much be doing all of the work by my self. if you have any suggestions then you can comment them. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy. don't forget to pass it on to friends if you like it. please spread the word. I hope you all enjoy! Chapter 4 All of them stepped back in shock when they heard. Knowing that at any moment he could go berserk and kill hundreds of thousands of people in minutes. Gohan finally spoke up saying “Do you know what it is that happened to your brother by any chance?” Okura was stunned for a second. “My brother, how do you guys know my brother? Is he alive? Is he okay? What happened to him?” Gohan sat next to him and started explaining the events that happened. His father being evil along with his brother and they had destroyed the south galaxy. Then that when Broly had come to earth that gohan, goku, and himself they had killed him. This got Okura extremely mad. His aura exploded around him and then he shot up through the roof and took off into the wind. Quickly they tried to follow but he was fast. When they found him he was on a plateau with watery eyes. They confronted him and apologized and tried to calm him down. He was so furious he was borderline super Saiyan. He finally calmed down and they all discussed it in complete detail. He finally understood what had happened and then realized that he was a part of the bloodline of Legendary Super Saiyans. After that he was given new clothes that would be better for training. He got a Blue shirt like Gokus under shirt, Black baggy training pants. Yellow boots like trunks’ and fingerless gloves. Him and Piccolo went out to train when Goku and Gohan both felt a large power on Namek. Suddenly they were talking to King Kai who called to tell them of the strange power on Namek. They quickly got some supplies and goku transported them to namek. When they got there the sky was getting dark and Namekians in the village ran up to them exclaiming about an army and there leader. They started to follow the energy readings and found a large army of some weird creatures destroying villages and people they immediately started fighting. Okura enraged at the fact that they were destroying his friends. He destroyed 3-4 at a time where the others were fighting 1 at a time. Suddenly a large explosion hit them and inside the impact zone was a weird creature. One creature walked up to him as the leader said “Who are these people.” The creature started speaking in a weird language and he replied “Fine I will kill them myself” He started walking forward as Okura stepped towards him to fight. He went super saiyan and shot forward as they collided in the air. They threw quick punches and disappeared In the air from there speed. The leader threw a large ki blast and he dodged it easily. He was fast in his new clothes after training in his heavy armor. The ki blast slammed into the earth and then continued to sink in and then expanded. It would slowly destroy the area. The other fighters continued killing the creatures as Okura pummeled the leader. The leader quickly blasted him into the sky and charged his energy. He suddenly got slightly bigger and his muscles where enlarged. He bolted towards him as the collision created an explosion in the air. Okura was tossed like a rag doll to the ground. The out of nowhere a namekian launched into the air and tackled the leader. The crashed to the ground and the namekian continued to punch. Then the leader grabbed the namekian by the neck and lifted him up. Okura then recognized him as Helix his mentor and best friend. Okura slammed his hand on the ground through the ground then stood up. His eyes where shut and teary. He clenched his fists when suddenly electricity started flying around him in a crazy pattern. He started to spontaneously grow. His muscles and body got larger. He grew to about 8 feet tall and his eyes where completely white. The tears cleared from his eyes as his hair shot up. He was a type of fusion between The Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. The leader then snapped Helix’s neck and dropped his dead body to the ground. Okura Screamed as it roared through the air and the leader turned around in shock. Okura barreled towards him and plowed him to the ground. He flipped his body around as he squirmed and shoved his knee into his back as he pulled his arms back. His skin started to rip over his shoulders and then he pulled away. He charged a large attack and blasted him but he walked through unharmed. He grabbed the leader by the neck and stared into his eyes as his hand went up and a ki blast formed in his hand. It had a clear outer layer and electricity inside of it. Then at the inner core was a red orb shape full of power as the electricity went through it. he then threw it forward as it shoved through the leaders stomach and blood splattered around him. He dropped the body and landed as the ground rumbled under his sheer power. He went to go back to the others but before he could walk away the leader mustered up some strength to say “This is not the end Saiyans.” *coughs blood* “I am just the messenger for something bigger then you could imagine” *coughs blood* “They are ALL going to return! HAHAHAHA!!!” *Coughes clumps of blood* Then he collapsed to the ground dea Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts